


No Words Needed

by demonmadej



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: The knot that was inside of his stomach tightened. Fez couldn't leave. He couldn't imagine his life without Fez. He's known him for the least amount of time out of everybody in the gang but it was if Fez had been there his whole life and had become a part of him. He could probably even say that he might-
Relationships: Fez/Michael Kelso
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No Words Needed

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching That 70's Show again and I forgot how much I love these two dumb idiots. FezKelso should've been canon, and after watching that one episode that I based this one shot on I knew I had to just write a fix-it for it.

"Way to go, man. If you hadn't fallen off the water tower, we could've helped him!" Hyde raged, storming out of the basement and slamming the door. 

Seconds after the door slammed, Kelso heard a car door slam and the sound of the El Camino pulling out from the Forman driveway. 

'Where the hell is he going?' Kelso thought, 'He lives here.' As soon as he heard the car take a right turn down the street, of course, Hyde was going to find Jackie so he could start winning her. 

Kelso was surprised to find that he didn't seem to care about that anymore. Winning back Jackie had been the most important thing to him mere seconds ago, but the only thing that was running through his head that Fez was going to be deported in less than a week. 

He felt sadness and guilt sweep over him. Hyde had been right about one thing. If he hadn't fallen off of that damn water tower, this would have never happened in the first place. They could've helped him out. Fez wouldn't have to...

The knot that was inside of his stomach tightened. Fez couldn't leave. He couldn't imagine his life without Fez. He's known him for the least amount of time out of everybody in the gang but it was if Fez had been there his whole life and had become a part of him. He could probably even say that he might- 

Kelso suddenly jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor, and ran up the steps, up the stairs and out into the driveway. He tried to remember where Fez lived. He tore off down the street, hoping that Fez had headed in that direction and that he could catch him before he made it home. 

Soon enough, he saw a small figure in the distance slowly up ahead and finally caught up, out of breath. 

"Kelso?"

"Hey, Fez," managed Kelso, trying to catch his breath. 

Fez stopped walking, turning towards his friend, as he waited for him to finally catch his breath. "What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Fez, you're being deported," Kelso said, his voice filled with regret and guilt. 

Fez remained silent, his gaze down at the sidewalk, for a while. "Yeah, guess I am."

"Fez, I..." Kelso couldn't find the right words to say. He hardly ever could. He couldn't even think of why he left to find Fez quickly. He wanted to say so many things as always, but he couldn't find the words to come out of his mouth. He knew for sure that he didn't want Fez to get deported. He couldn't even begin to describe the things he was feeling. 

Fez waited as Kelso stared down at the ground, at a loss for what to say. As he waited, he put his hands in his jacket pockets. The night happened to be unusually cold for this time of the year. 

"I, uh, I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Kelso finally said.

"I'm gonna miss you too, amigo." Fez's voice was shaky. "I can't stand that I may never see any of you again." He sounded almost heartbroken.

Kelso flinched at the impact of those words. He could not let that happen. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing Fez again. It just seemed so long...so final. There were so many things they haven't done yet. So many things that would change, that wouldn't be the same.

Fez had always been more than just 'that foreign kid.' Everything he did grew on Kelso so much. His unpredicted mood swings, his love for sweets, his insatiable needs, and how he screamed like a little girl whenever he ran. No. Fez didn't want to live in a world without Fez. He couldn't live in a world without Fez. 

As if they both knew what the other was thinking, they finally turned towards each other and hugged, not wanting to let go. Kelso couldn't even care about the pain he was feeling in his arm. All he could focus on was the feeling of Fez in his arms. 

"Do you think it would work if I wrote a letter?" Fez whispered, his arms still around Kelso's waist. 

Kelso pulled his head back and stared at him, with Fez staring right back. He leaned in slightly and rested his forehead against Fez's. They both closed their eyes, their breaths mingling together. Both of them moved closer impulsively until their lips were barely touching, and finally met, melting together with a warmness, unlike the cold air that surrounded them. 

They both became lost in the kiss, savoring the embrace with both passion and intensity, forgetting the rest of the world around them.

Finally, they pulled apart, breathing shakily, afraid to let go of each other. 

"Kelso..." Fez began to speak, but Kelso placed one finger over his lips, indicating that nothing needed to be said right now. They didn't need words right now. 

Kelso ran his fingers along the side of Fez's face, gently stroking his soft light brown skin, knowing this was his only time. He took Fez's face in his hands and kissed him once again, pleading and desperate, as though begging him not to go. Fez knew he would've done anything...

As the two kissed, Kelso was surprised that he almost forgot about Jackie. Even more so, he didn't even care anymore. He didn't care about having Jackie or any other girl and would give any of them all up for Fez. 

When they finally pulled apart again, they didn't let go of each other. Kelso had his arms wrapped around Fez's smaller form protectively. As though, maybe if they stayed this way metaphorically if he held on long enough. Fez gave a heavy sigh and rested his head against Kelso's chest, just tucked under his chin, feeling their hearts beating in synchronization.

"I won't let you leave, Fez," Kelso said softly, absently running his fingers through soft, dark hair. 

"I believe you." Fez found that he fully did for once. He felt elated and confident, truly believing the words that came out of Kelso's mouth. 

Kelso didn't say anything more, knowing that he didn't have to. The two boys finally let go from each other, the icy hair hitting them both now that the warmth of each other's bodies. 

"Hey, um, why don't we go to the Hub? We'll take the van."

Fez nodded, and they both walked side by side, Kelso wrapping his arm around Fez. By the time they got to Kelso's driveway, it was near freezing and way too late to go to the Hub. The sounds of a party were coming from inside of the house, with Casey and his friend's voices coming out into the dark. At the sound of that, Fez and Kelso gave each other a look and wordlessly climbed into the back of the van. 

Once inside, Kelso crawled up to the front, turning on the radio and the heater. A slow song came on as the heat slowly wafted to the back on the van, warming them both up.

They sat next to each other, both of their backs against the van, barely any space between them. Fez gave a soft smile and gave Kelso a soft kiss on the lips one more time and rested his head against his shoulder. 

"Do you really think that it'll work?" Kelso asked, wrapping his arms around Fez's shoulder once again.

"I am pretty sure that I can get Laurie to agree to this. She'll either be drunk or bored enough to do marry me." Fez said, his voice finally even for once. "Even though it will mean nothing," Fez reassured.

"Yeah, I know man." 

Fez moved his head on Kelso's shoulder, getting more comfortable before he finally confessed, "I love you."

The knot that was in Kelso's stomach from early finally loosened up and Kelso looked down at where Fez was nestled up against him, a sigh of relief coming out of his mouth. 

"I love you too, Fez." Kelso responded back, without hesitation, and his voice was so soft and full of love, that Fez couldn't help the smile that broke across his face and his eyes shining in the darkness of the van.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this despite it being short. The fandom for this ship is really small and I wanted to make my contribution for it, so I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this in the comments, it would be much appreciated! 
> 
> Where i mostly just reblog anything, especially that gay shit because i am gay is my tumblr which you can check out [here!](https://starlightgay.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
